


Le Tapis

by HBOWarrior



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, gros délire, hommage aux tapis de luxe ahaha, hommage à Raymond Queneau
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy a fait une connerie et Harry ne va certainement pas laisser passer ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Tapis

**Author's Note:**

> Ce drabble fait partie du "Writing Prompt Challenge 2016 Entre Amis".  
> Ce qui m'a été imposé :
> 
> Pairing: Hartwin.  
> Prompt: Rough sex.  
> First Line: "It was an accident. And it wasn't his fault".  
> Dialogues: N/A.  
> Beta: Super-Cathouchka31  
> PS: Cet OS est un énorme délire littéraire bourré de références, je me suis juste ÉCLATÉE à l'écrire.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

**« Le tapis »**

C'était un accident. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Il lui arrivait parfois (souvent) d'être un peu (beaucoup) maladroit. À vrai dire, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne fasse une connerie. Rien de bien méchant, évidemment. Eggsy savait se tenir, malgré ce que pouvait en dire son ancien mentor… (Harry avait la critique facile. Et il était maniaque. Et légèrement parano.).

Bref, lorsqu' _œil de lynx_ s'en aperçut (de « _l'accident_ », pas du fait qu'il soit parano. Ça, il le nierait en bloc jusqu'à sa mort), Eggsy sut qu'il passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure. Il n'avait juste pas prévu un dénouement aux antipodes du châtiment initial. Pas sûr que _Shakespeare In Black[1]_ préméditât également le dernier acte.

 _Utcumque[2]_ , le jeune homme tenta un pitoyable _castigat ridendo mores_ afin de détendre l'atmosphère parce qu'Harry était vraiment en rogne. Mais il échoua, bien sûr, pour se retrouver à quatre pattes, les genoux meurtris et le corps en sueur… récurant avec force et un enthousiasme feint sa connerie de la journée. (« _Vraiment, Eggsy, ce tapis est un Tabriz d'Iran, un modèle unique estimé à trente mille livres-sterling, et blablabla… »_ ).

Il n'avait pas l'air fin, le gosse de banlieue, avec ses gants roses et sa brosse à récurer.

C'était le plein été, il faisait une chaleur à crever, et il avait eu envie d'une glace. Quoi de plus innocent qu'une glace pour se rafraîchir un peu dans cette foutue baraque de petit bourgeois qui n'avait pas la climatisation ? (À ce stade, Eggsy en était encore à proférer des insultes silencieuses (fallait pas déconner non plus, Harry avait l'ouïe fine) et qu'importe si ce tapis-machin était constitué de soie de chez truc). L'accident n'avait pas été de sa faute. L'arme du crime était bien dans sa main au moment des faits, mais le coupable n'était autre que JB.

Coup de théâtre, le bulldog, estimant que lui aussi avait droit à un rafraichissement, avait sauté sur son maître. La glace avait voltigé, JB avait voltigé avec elle. Le sorbet avait alors subi les effets du réchauffement climatique et telle une banquise à l'agonie, suinta sur le précieux tapis de Harry.

Harry qui avait vu rouge, Eggsy qui avait pensé sa dernière heure arrivée, JB qui avait décidé de faire profil bas en allant se planquer à l'étage.

Voilà donc comment le jeune espion s'était d'abord retrouvé à quatre pattes, en sueur sur un Tabriz d'Iran, un modèle unique estimé à trente mille livres-sterling, et blablabla.

Il fit cependant une chose qui l'affranchit sans aucun doute de sa pénible besogne. N'y tenant plus, il retira son t-shirt et, résigné, se pencha à nouveau pour cendrilloner[3]. Harry eut la bonne idée de passer dans l'espace scénique où se trémoussait céans Nahash[4] le serpent. La Tentation, insurmontable morsure ardente du reptile, le rendit fébrile. Mais quiconque regarde le serpent brûlant conservera la vie[5], alors Harry céda bien vite à ses envies.

Ainsi s'annonce l'acte final, ou comment Eggsy se retrouva sur le dos cette fois, Harry entre ses cuisses, l'honorant tel un fier Louis XV[6] dont la colère passée persistait. C'était peut-être pour ça, _pour_ _l'accident_ , que le gentleman s'échinait à faire hurler jeunesse, mais seulement de plaisir, de toute la vigueur retrouvée de ses vingt ans, carburant à l'ire et la luxure.

Finalement, le Tabriz d'Iran, un modèle unique _et cætera_ , fut envoyé chez un rentrayeur[7], souillé à jamais par l'amour passionné et violent d'un vieux snob et d'un gamin arrogant, avec un soupçon de glace à la vanille, et d'autre chose.

Fin.

* * *

[1] Référence au film Men in Black, pour le job et la façon de s'habiller d'Harry, et Shakespeare pour sa façon de parler.

[2] _Utcumque :_ « En tout cas », suivi de _Castigat ridendo mores_ (« la comédie corrige les mœurs », ici dans le contresens « alléger l'atmosphère ») _,_ pour se moquer un peu de l'utilisation des locutions latines et des termes de théâtre.

[3] Evidemment, le mot « cendrilloner » n'existe pas, mais fait référence à Cendrillon qui frotte les sols.

[4] Le serpent de la Genèse, qui entraîne la chute d'Adam et Eve, avec une p'tite allitération par-dessus le marché.

[5] Fait référence à un passage du Livres des Nombres de l'Ancien Testament, où il est dit « _L'Éternel dit à Moïse : Fais-toi un serpent brûlant, et place-le sur une perche ; quiconque aura été mordu, et le regardera, conservera la vie._ »

[6] On raconte que lorsqu'il épousa Marie Leszczynska, Louis XV, roi de France « _l'honora sept fois_ » pendant la nuit de noces.

[7] Un restaurateur de tapis.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a bientôt plus de notes de bas de page que de texte, ahah. Et je vous ai légèrement trollés, compte tenu du prompt...  
> Mais hé! J'ai respecté les consignes ! :p
> 
> A bientôt,
> 
> Maly.


End file.
